


Brownies and Babysitting

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When Fitz and Jemma want to go out for date night, there's only two people that they know that they can leave thier daughter with; Daisy and Piper.





	Brownies and Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).



> Happy (slighly belated) birthday! I hope you had an amazing day and thanks for being such a great friend and I can't wait for this weekend!

“Thank you,” Jemma said, leaning in and hugging her friend, a smile crossing her face as she leaned back to face Daisy. “For taking care of her tonight.”

Daisy shook her head, her own lips turned up into a smile. “It’s okay, you know we’d do anything for you. And besides, Peggy loves us, don’t you?” She turned to the toddler that Piper was bouncing in her arms, bubbling and babbling away as she was fussed over.

Jemma rolled her eyes, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss onto her daughter’s head, the light brown curls already unruly, something that was so like her father when he had been younger. “I’ll see you later sweetie, okay? Me and daddy are going out, but we’ll be back soon.” She pressed another kiss on her head, a bit anxious about leaving her daughter alone, before stepping back, Fitz’s arm coming to rest against the small of her back, a reassuring comforting presence. “So, we’ll be back at ten, the film will be over about half nine but you know you can contact us if you need to...”

Daisy nodded, already knowing all of this. They went through it every time that she took care of Peggy but she wasn’t going to be rude to Jemma, to be snide to her over this, her own daughter. “Of course, Jemma, but please, go have fun. You two deserve it, okay?”

 Jemma nodded and before she could say anything, Fitz spoke first. “We shall, see you soon?”

“Of course, have fun guys!” Piper called as Daisy closed the door behind them, the two scientists walking down the path and back to their car. Then when Daisy turned to her, smiling at the toddler that she was holding to. “And we’re gonna have even more fun, aren’t we?”

Peggy clapped her hands, giggling. Daisy continued to coo at her, getting more and more giggles from the girl. She had just turned 18 months and was loving life. She loved spending time with her family and friends and was getting use to spending more and more time away from her parents, something that meant that Daisy was able to mind the girl and Fitz and Jemma could have date nights, not that either party complained. It was something that they always looked forward to.

“So,” Piper said, still bouncing the girl in her arms. “How about some baking? We can make some brownies, make a mess?” Her eyebrow raised, and she nodded, knowing that

“A mess?” Peggy asked, her brow scrunching as though she were somewhat confused about something, probably about making a mess. That would make sense after all.

Daisy nodded, reaching over and ruffling her curls, knowing that making a mess was something that rarely happened for her at home. “Of course we can make a mess, get flour everywhere, even in our hair and maybe we can even have some sweets…”

There was a glint in Peggy’s eyes at the prospect of getting some food, something that made her just like her father, always hungry and thinking of her stomach and Daisy shook her head as they all headed into the kitchen.

***

It didn’t take them long to get set up, Daisy had been out shopping that day, getting the necessary items that they needed for the evening and now, she was standing on a chair, mixing the mixture with a wooden spoon. Daisy was watching her, ensuring that everything was okay and that there would be no injuries or accidents that would occur, and Piper was standing at the other counter, cleaning up what needed to be cleaned.

“I think its mixed!” the young girl exclaimed after a number of moments, turning to face her godmothers with a large smile on her face, and chocolate coating the end of her nose.

“You think so?” Daisy asked, pushing herself off from where she was standing and grabbing the baking tray, the thing clattering when she set it back down again. “Wow, I think it is mixed. Do you want to help pour it into the tray and then we can bake them?”

The young girl nodded with such enthusiasm that her curls bounced everywhere, and it sent tiny particles of flour flying into the air that it almost looked like it was snowing inside.

And with Daisy’s help, she was able to pour the mixture into the baking tray, and stayed back from the oven as Daisy slid the tray in, setting the timer so that they would come out perfect; crispy on the outside but soft and fluffy on the inside, and when she was done, she put her hands on her hips and looked around the kitchen. “Well, I think its time we get cleaned up. How about a bath monkey?”

Peggy pouted, not wanting to get washed. It was never something that she enjoyed but she knew that it had to be done. She was messy and sticky, and she knew that she had to get cleaned to get in her pyjamas. It was almost bed time after all, and then mummy and daddy would be picking her up. “C’mon,” Daisy whispered, picking her up before she even had a chance to object. “We’ll get washed, into your pyjamas and then we can have brownies and a bed time story, yeah?”

She nodded, fighting a yawn that was trying to escape her, a sudden wave of tiredness over her. It had been a long day after all, nearly half an hour in the car to get to Daisy’s house, and that wasn’t counting the fact that she and Thomas, Davis’ son who was just over a year older than her but her best friend, had been playing outside all day, enjoying the last of the summer weather.

And so when Daisy lifted her up, she couldn’t help but relax into her godmother’s arms, wrapping her own arms around Daisy’s neck as she was carried up the stairs and into the bathroom.

***

“Thank you Piper,” Peggy said as the plate was removed from her, the remains of brownies and ice cream smeared all over it.

Piper offered her a smile, beaming down at her as she did so, and used her spare hand to fix the blanket that had fallen around her. “It’s okay. Do you want a story now or do you want to watch _Mulan_? Daisy brought it specifically for tonight.”

Peggy’s eyes widened as she continued to fight off the sleep that was threatening to claim her. “ _Mulan_ please.”

Piper nodded, and was about to get the film set up when Daisy shook her head, standing up from her own chair and going to it, intercepting Piper on the way, her own lips flicking up into a smile. “I’ll get it yeah?”

A moment of silence passed between the two of them before Piper leaned over and pressed a quick kiss on her wife’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Piper looked reluctant to pull away, as if she wanted to deepen the kiss but she didn’t. Instead she offered Daisy one more smile and headed into the kitchen, quickly rinsing the dish before coming back into the main room, and finding the other two curled up on the sofa together, Peggy half-hidden under the blanket.

“Come on!” Peggy called as the open titles to the film played, her head resting on Daisy’s chest, and her stuffed monkey sticking out from under the blanket, the gift she had been given when she had been born from her father. “You’re going to miss the film!”

And that was all that was needed for Piper to hurry across the room, and take her place on the sofa with the other two, settling down with the people who had become a family to her to watch the film.

Peggy, however, didn’t get to see much of the film for she had fallen asleep within the first twenty minutes, gentle soft snores escaping from her as she did so and Daisy could have sworn that her heart grew about five sizes upon seeing the scene. It was something that she never knew that she wanted.

A family.

And so as not to disturb the toddler, her and Piper watched the rest of the film in silence, and then turned if off, taking it easy so as the young girl could get her much needed rest. And before they knew it, it was nearly ten and there was a knock on the door, FitzSimmons returning from their night out.

“Hi,” Daisy whispered, opening the door and letting them in, Jemma leaning against Fitz as they came in, her head on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. “Did you have a nice night?”

Fitz nodded, pressing a kiss to his wife’s head before replying. “It was amazing, nice to get out of the house for a couple of hours, just the two of us.”

“How was she?” Jemma asked, her thoughts turning immediately to her daughter, and Daisy laughed at this, casting her glance to where Peggy was still asleep, now in Piper’s arms once again, the woman making her way over to where Jemma was standing and passed Jemma her daughter back, Peggy moving restlessly for a moment before settling back down again in her mother’s arms, falling asleep almost instantly.

“She was amazing,” Daisy reassured, flashing her a smile. “Really, she was perfect.”

Jemma’s own lips flicked up as she adjusted her daughter in her arms, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered something that no one else could hear. Then she looked up and turned her attention to her husband. “Ready to go home?”

He nodded and turned back to his friend as Jemma bid her farewells and went to the car so she could fasten Peggy into her seat whilst he stayed behind. “Honestly, we can’t thank you enough.”

“Nonsense, we love having her round, but we shouldn’t keep you. We’ll see you on Sunday for lunch?” Piper asked, before Fitz bid his own farewells and headed out after his family, closing the door behind him.

***

It was over an hour before both Piper and Daisy started to get ready to go to bed, Daisy using the bathroom first to get showered before heading into their bedroom to get changed whilst Piper herself showered and when she returned to the room, she found Daisy sitting on her bed, her gaze a hundred miles away.

“Hey,” she said, coming to sit next to her wife on the bed, bumping her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I was just thinking, with all of this, with Peggy and my own shitty childhood… I want to adopt, Piper. I want to have a family with you, children with you. Something to call our own, something more than this.” She didn’t make eye contact though, unable to.

“How long… how long has this been going on?” She could just tell by how Daisy was acting that this had been something that had been on her mind for a while, something that had been lingering there when really she should have been talking about it sooner.

“Hey, why didn’t you tell me this sooner if it’s been on your mind a while?”

A shrug, and then. “You don’t really want kids. I remember you talking to Prince about it one day, saying that it was something that you didn’t want. A family. A life like that.”

“No, no,” Piper told her, her voice soft as she shook her head. “Daisy, please, look at me.” It took a second before Daisy looked up at her, but she did. “What you heard me tell Prince, that was years ago, before I even knew that I had feelings for you, before we fell in love and had this. I know… I know that a family with you, children with you, it’s what I want more than anything else.”

“Are you saying?” Daisy asked, unable to finish her question.

“Let’s adopt a child.”

**Author's Note:**

> So after next week, I shall be posting more and more. I am away at a con with some friends for the next number of days but after that there shall be more fic.


End file.
